rpgmakerfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Coś zaczyna się dziać
"Coś zaczyna się dziać" czyli Zdarzenia - część 1 Witka. Oto przed Wami trzecia część Kursu RM by Tsukuru Squad. W tym rozdziale zajmiemy się przede wszystkim zdarzeniami. Będą to wciąż podstawy: obejrzymy sobie główne okno edycji zdarzenia, opcje z nim związane, poznamy teleporty, oraz ogólne mozliwości wykorzystywania zdarzeń. Przy okazji, wykorzystując uzyskaną wiedzę ruszymy do przodu z naszą próbną "grą". Będziemy mogli uczynić także nasze mapy bardziej żywymi, połączymy je za pomocą teleportów, oraz urozmaicimy ich wygląd - wszystko dzięki zdarzeniom :). Podstawy Pierwsze zdarzenie, czyli miejsce startowe drużyny już za nami. Jak dodać kolejne i czym w ogóle są owe zdarzenia? Pisaliśmy już o trzech trybach edycji: dolnym, górnym i zdarzeń. O ile pierwsze dwa odpowiadają właściwie tylko za "suchą" konstrukcję mapy, to właśnie umieszczane na mapie zdarzenia są warunkiem wszelkich reakcji na działania gracza, pełnić mogą też wiele różnorakich funkcji dotyczących właściwie wszystkich aspektów waszej gry. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, zdarzenia są najważniejszym i "najpotężniejszym" elementem każdego projektu, warto więc znać ich możliwości oraz opcje. Nic nie ułatwi Wam pracy tak, jak właśnie szybka orientacja we właściwościach zdarzeń... Umieszczanie zdarzeń na mapie jest bardzo proste. Gdy tylko przejdziecie w tryb edycji zdarzeń kliknięcie prawym przyciskiem myszy na dowolne pole mapy wyświetli listę opcji. Wybierzcie spośród nich 'New Event', a zdarzenie zostanie utworzone. Jednocześnie waszym oczom ukaże się... ' Okno Edycji Zdarzenia' Tu dokonujecie wszelkich ustawień dotyczących danego zdarzenia. Okno dzieli się przede wszystkim na dwie części: lewą - część ustawień, w których deklarujemy różnorakie stałe cechy zdarzenia, oraz prawą - okna 'Event Commands', w którym umieszczamy polecenia i komendy wykonywane przez dane zdarzenie. Spójrzmy poniżej: Zajmijmy się poszczególnymi elementami lewej części okna. Są to, jak wspomnieliśmy, stałe ustawienia, odpowiednie każdemu utworzonemu zdarzeniu. O ile prawa częśc okna 'Event Commands' może wypełniona być różnoraką zawartością, o tyle część lewa to jedynie określone przyporządkowania wartości. Brzmi nieco zawile, ale wkrótce stanie się całkiem jasne. Przejdźmy więc do poszczególnych ustawień zdarzenia: Name - tu ustawiamy nazwę tworzonego zdarzenia. Przydaje się, zwłaszcza jeśli nie chcemy pogubić się w gąszczu odnośników i powiązań między naszymi najważniejszymi zdarzeniami. Domyślnie numeruje kolejno wszystkie zdarzenie. Preconditions - tu ustalamy warunki początkowe zdarzenia, czyli niezbędne do jego wywołania. Czasem chcemy aby zdarzenie było aktywne tylko przy ustalonych warunkach, wtedy to właśnie wykorzystujemy owe opcje. Więcej na ten temat w kolejnych częściach kursu. Event Graphic - dzięki temu polu (używamy przycisku Set) możemy przyporządkować zdarzeniu określoną grafikę, która będzie reprezentowała je podczas gry. Po zaznaczeniu opcji 'Transparent' obrazek odpowiadający zdarzeniu stanie się nieco przezroczysty. Wykorzystanie owej opcji zależy już od waszej inwencji. Zauważcie, że w skład dostępnych grafik wchodzą elementy aktualnie wykorzystywanego na mapie chipsetu (tylko z trybu edycji górnej!), oraz charsety, przedstawiające zazwyczaj postaci (mamy tam możliwość dodatkowych ustawień obrotu/klatki animacji). Domyślnie opcja pozostawia zdarzenie bez grafiki (przezroczyste), aczkolwiek możecie to zmienić wybierając grafikę z lewego okna chipsetu, jeszcze przed utworzeniem zdarzenia. Movement Type - Odpowiada za ustalenie rodzaju poruszania się zdarzenia. Przydaje się przede wszystkim, jeśli umieszczamy różnego rodzaju ruchome postaci. Domyślnie ustalone na 'Stationary' (brak ruchu). Jeśli zmienimy owo ustawienie, odblokuje nam się lista z prędkościami ruchu dostepnymi dla zdarzenia. Opcje do wyboru: * Stationary - zdarzenie nie porusza się. * Random - zdarzenie porusza się po mapie w sposób losowy. * Vertical - zdarzenie porusza się po mapie jedynie po linii pionowej (góra-dół). * Horizontal - zdarzenie porusza się po mapie jedynie po linii poziomej (lewo-prawo). * Toward Hero - zdarzenie porusza się (w miarę możliwości) w kierunku do bohatera (pogoń). * Away from Hero - zdarzenie porusza się w kierunku od bohatera (ucieczka). * Custom Pattern - zdarzenie porusza się według ustalonej ścieżki (identycznie, jak w jednej z komend zdarzenia, którą zajmiemy się przy okazji części 2). W celu ustalenia drogi korzystamy z przycisku 'Define Pattern'. Trigger Condition - Dodatkowe ustawienie uruchamiające 'Event Commans'. Bez wykonania jednego z poniższych ustawień żadne czynności zdefiniowane w zdarzeniu nie zostaną wykonane! Domyślnie ustawione na 'Action Key'. Opcje listy: *'Action Key' - zdarzenie zareaguje, jeżeli naciśniemy klawisz akcji, znajdując się tuż obok niego/na nim/pod nim (w zależności od ustawień w 'Event Layer') i patrząc w jego stronę (tylko w przypadku zdarzenia w środkowej warstwie). *'Touched by Hero' - zdarzenie zareaguje, jeżeli zderzymy się z nim/wejdziemy na jego pole - podobnie jak w poprzednim przypadku, aczkolwiek bez naciskania przycisku. Ruch kolizyjny musi przy tym zostać wykonany z naszej strony. *'Collision with Hero' - zdarzenie zareaguje, jeżeli się z nim zderzymy/znajdziemy się na tym samym polu - jak poprzednio, tyle, że komendy uruchomione mogą zostać także przez kolizję spowodowaną ruchem zdarzenia. *'Auto-Start' - zdarzenie zareaguje automatycznie po wejściu na mapę, na której się znajduje. Zatrzymuje ruch postaci i wszystkie inne zdarzenia! *'Parallel Process' - zdarzenie równoległe, uruchamia się podobnie jak to wyżej, jednakże działa bez przerwy w tle pozwalając na ruch i wykonywanie innych zdarzeń. Event Layer - Warstwa w której znajduje się zdarzenie. Domyślnie ustawiona na 'Below Hero'! Trzy wersje poniżej: *'Below Hero' - zdarzenie poniżej bohatera. Przesłaniane przez grafiki chipsetu z trybu górnej edycji i bohatera, oraz nie ograniczające jego ruchu (możliwośc wejścia na pole ze zdarzeniem). Odpowiednie dla chodników czy schodów. *'Same Layer as Hero' - zdarzenie w tej samej warstwie co bohater, przez które nie będzie wstanie przejść. Najodpowiedniejsze dla wiekszości bohaterów niezależnych itp. *'Above Hero' - zdarzenie powyżej bohatera. Przesłania grafiki chipsetu i bohatera, jednocześnie nie ograniczając jego ruchu (możliwośc wejścia na pole ze zdarzeniem). Odpowiednie dla elementów dachu, czy górnych partii drzew. Zaznaczenie opcji 'Forbid Event Overlap' spowoduje, iż zdarzenie nie będzie mogło znaleźć się na/przejść przez inne zdarzenie (np. wskutek ruchu), bez względu na to w jakich warstwach znajduja się oba zdarzenia. Animation Type - Sposób animowania grafiki zdarzenia. Dostępny tylko jeśli w Event Graphic wybraliście element charsetu. Opcje rozwijanej listy: *'Non-Continuous' - brak animacji stojącej postaci, podczas ruchu odtwarzanie ew. obrotu i animacji 'kroku'. *'Continuous' - animacja standardowa, w przypadku klasycznego charsetu ciągłe odtwarzanie 'kroku' postaci. *'Fixed-Dir/Non-Continuous' - jak w przypadku 'Non-Continuous', jednakże podczas zmiany kierunku ruchu grafika nie zmieni się (nie obróci). *'Fixed-Dir/Continuous' - ciągła animacja jak w przypadku 'Continuous', jednakże podczas zmiany kierunku ruchu grafika nie zmieni się (nie obróci). *'Fixed Graphic' - ustawiona grafika, brak animacji mimo jakiegokolwiek ruchu. *'Spin Around' - obracanie się, animacja jak przy ciągłym zmienianiu kierunku ruchu. Movement Frequency - Szybkośc animacji, czyli częstotliwość z jaką ukazywały będą się kolejne klatki animacji. W skali od jednej ósmej do czterokrotnej 'normalnej' prędkości. Domyślnie ustawione na połowę. Wszelkie zmiany zatwierdzamy przyciskiem 'Apply' (bez zamykania okna), bądź 'OK' (z zamknięciem). Wasze zdarzenie zostanie zmodyfikowane, a jego miniaturkę zawierającą widok użytej grafiki zobaczycie na wybranym polu mapy. Opcji jest sporo, warto jednak przetestować wszystkie, by nie mieć żadnych wątpliwości co do spełnianych przez nie funkcji :). Ponowne otwarcie okna i dalsza edycja możliwe są poprzez dwukrotne kliknięcie lewym przyciskiem myszy na wybrane zdarzenie, zaznaczenie go myszą i użycie klawisza 'Enter', bądź wybranie odpowiedniej opcji 'Edit Event' po kliknięciu prawym przycikiem myszy na zdarzeniu. Zauważcie, że wprowadzanie zmian/ponowne otwieranie okna możliwe jest tylko w trybie edycji zdarzeń. W pozostałych trybach miniaturowa grafika zdarzenia zostaje zastąpiona półprzezroczystą literką 'E' - tak aby nie przeszkadzać wam zbytnio w przyszłej edycji pozostałych struktur mapy. Część tworzonych przez Was zdarzen będzie na tyle uniwersalna, że wykorzystacie je wielokrotnie. Oczywiście nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by kopiować, przenosić, bądź usuwać wasze zdarzenia. Zrobicie to prosto wykorzystując mysz i/lub standardowe skróty klawiszowe. Pamiętajcie o opcjach dostępnych pod prawym przycikiem myszy. Naprawdę banalnie proste :). Teleporty Teleporty są dość specyficznym rodzajem zdarzeń. Nie należy rozumieć ich nazwy dosłownie. Wykorzystywane są one zazwyczaj do przenoszenia pomiędzy utworzonymi mapami. Tak więc, jeśli bohater gry przekroczy np. drzwi do karczmy i akcja przeniesie się na mapę tworzącą wnętrze gospody - wykorzystacie właśnie teleport. Siłą rzeczy teleporty wykorzystywane są w ten sposób niezwykle często. W związku z tym wyszczególnione są jako jedyny rodzaj zdarzeń, które stworzyć można wykorzystując jedynie dwa kliknięcia myszy w trybie edycji zdarzeń. Posługiwanie się stworzonymi w ten sposób teleportami jest dość proste. Po utworzeniu zdarzenia ukaże nam się okno, w którym ujrzymy drzewko map, jak również ich obszary. Wybieramy spośród nich dowolne miejsce do którego kierować ma teleport (możemy skalować mapy), a wykorzystując opcję 'Character Facing' ustawiamy kierunek w którym zwrócony ma zostać bohater już po jego przeniesieniu. Wykorzystanie w Mapach Często, prócz wykorzystywania interaktywnych możliwości, zdarzenia używane są wyłącznie jako elementy graficzne wzbogacające budowane mapy. Dzięki ich właściwościom możemy bowiem w prosty sposób tworzyć struktury niedostępne przy użyciu jedynie dolnego i górnego trybu edycji. Chodzi tu przede wszystkim o nakładanie na siebie na jednym polu dwóch elementów trybu edycji górnej jednego ustawionego standardowo i jednego przy użyciu grafiki zdarzenia. Prosty przykład z zaznaczonymi elementami poniżej: Ustawiając zdarzeniom 'Event Layer' na pozycję 'Above Hero' możemy także łatwo stworzyć struktury przesłaniające naszego bohatera. Mogą być to różnego rodzaju konstrukcje, takie jak drzewa, dachy itp. Przydaje się, jeśli chcemy wykorzystać grafiki nie zawarte w używanym chipsecie, lub takie, które ze względu na ustawienia chipsetu ('Database'-kolejna część kursu) nie mogą zostać wykorzystane w tym celu. Na Koniec Tyle tytułem wstępu w krainę zdarzeń. Wciąż wiele przed nami, nim jednak zajmiemy się szczegółowo komendami, które możemy umieścić w oknie 'Event Commands' musimy poznać inny element programu. Jest nim 'Database' - ogromna baza danych i ustawień dotyczących waszej gry. Jako, że znakomita większość komend odwołuje się właśnie do różnych elementów 'Database' warto poznać co kryje w sobie owa baza. Do następnego razu :)! Źródło: Tsukuru Archive